


Don't Forget Me as the Colors Fade

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers is drowning in his own self-loathing and hate, will Raihan be able to pull him out of the ocean of darkness he's created for himself? (chapters that contain smut: Chapter 3)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

The night had been pretty humid as Piers had been performing before Spikemuth. Singing his normal stuff, even as the starts of new lyrics formed in the back of his mind, the ex-Gym Leader wiped his brow with the back of his hand. The crowd was pretty riled up this night, and he couldn’t help but feel tired and full of energy at the same time. When he finished his last song for the night, he walked off stage and pulled his phone from his pocket.  
  
He smirked, spotting a picture of his concert on Raihan’s Pokegram. The dragon-type Gym Leader thought he was slick, taking sneaky pictures he believed Piers would never see. “Cheeky bastard.” Piers snorted, putting his phone away and lighting a cigarette. Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, he started to make his way back home, deciding to pick up some liquor on the way.  
  
As of late, Raihan had been pestering him for that “rematch” but honestly, Piers hadn’t been feeling up for it. So when he knew the man was at his concert, he made the effort to leave as soon as he could so Raihan couldn’t stop him and talk. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the guy, he just didn’t see why he made such an effort to try and talk to him.  
  
“Doesn’t he ‘ave Leon for this shite?” Piers muttered as he took a drag from his cigarette, walking up to the liquor store. Taking one more drag, he threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot before walking in. He grabbed the hardest drink he could find, paid for it and walked back out.  
  
When he reached home, Piers unlocked the door and nudged it open. Closing it behind himself, he flopped onto the couch, screwing the lid off the drink he’d bought and downing it. Piers stared at the bottle, a deep frown on his face as he stared at his reflection.  
  
_Today I woke up and I hate myself, Death doesn't answer when I cry for help, no high could save me from the depths of hell, I drown my mind until I'm someone else…_ _  
_ _  
_ Maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink the _whole_ bottle… but who’d care if he passed out in his own home? That train of thought had been a mistake, as what felt like only a second later, Piers found himself staring up at the faces of a very worried Marnie and a perturbed Raihan. The scowl on the man’s face made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
“Luckily, turns out your brother’s Sleeping Beauty instead of being dead as a doorknob.” Raihan sighed. “Wh’ ‘appened?” Piers was loathed to ask before he felt Marnie shove him. “Y’ve been passed out for two days! No one could reach ya and y’ve missed a concert… ya never miss a concert!” She yelled at him.  
  
Piers sighed, starting to sit up only to have his world start spinning. Raihan caught him, “Easy… passed out for two days remember?” He chastised. Piers snatched his arm out of Raihan’s hold. “Who asked ya? I can ‘andle m’self. Why are ya even here anyways?” He snapped. Marnie shoved him again. “Because I called him ‘ere! Ya clearly can’t take care of y’self.” glaring, she crossed her arms and looked to Raihan. “Are you sure it’s okay?” she asked him.  
  
Raihan nodded, “Leave your big brother to me, I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” Piers went pale and growled, “‘m not a bloody gods damned child! Stop treating me like one! I can take care of m’self! I don’t need anyone’s help!” he snapped.  
  
_don't take care of me, be scared of me, my misery owns me, I don't wanna be my enemy, my misery owns me now..._ _  
_ _  
_ Both Marnie and Raihan looked at him as if he grew two heads. “You call being passed out for two days taking care of yourself? Mate, there’s something seriously wrong with you, and I’m taking you to Hammerlocke with me to help you fix yourself.”  
  
“I can’t go to Hammerlocke! I ‘ave concerts and ‘ave to make sure Spikemuth stays on th’ bloody map!” Piers argued. He watched Raihan shake his head, “You’ve already been put on break from your concerts since you missed one and you can keep an eye on Spikemuth while in Hammerlocke, no more excuses Piers.” Piers deflated and sighed but nodded. He looked to Marnie, “Please… if sumthin’ ‘appens…” he started but watched her nod.  
  
The lanky male had started to move again when Raihan stopped him. “Two. Days.” he reminded. Piers opened his mouth to protest but shut it the moment Marnie moved away. “I’ll pack yer things big brother. Yer not well enough to do it y’self.” before he could argue, she had slipped into his bedroom.  
  
He growled and let himself lay back down on the floor. The sound of Raihan growling in response made him jump. “Piers, what the seven bloody hells were you thinking?! Or were you thinking at all!” he hissed at the rocker. Piers averted his eyes, not looking at the man. He remained silent as he felt Raihan’s glare sear into him.  
  
_Cover my eyes so I can see it clear, one sip away from everything I fear, ashes to ashes watch me disappear, closer to home because the end is near..._ _  
_ _  
_ Before any more could be spoken between the two, Marnie returned with Piers’ bag. Raihan took it from her before Piers could even reach out. “Wh’ are y’gonna do, mate? Carry m’bag and me out of Spikemuth and to a Corvitaxi?” he snapped. Oh… oh he didn’t like that smirk on Raihan’s face. “Ya know… I think I’ll do just that… what do you think Marnie?” Piers went pale as he watched his sister nod to the other gym leader.  
  
“Y-ya wouldn’t bloody dare!” Piers squeaked out before being scooped up. Raihan slung him over his shoulder and waved to Marnie. “Don’t worry, your brother’s in capable hands.” He waved to her before walking out of Piers’ home with him and his bag. The singer covered his red face with his hands as he was carried through the streets of Spikemuth and out by Raihan.  
  
What made it worse was that team Yell treated it like it was normal!  
  
“How long ‘m I staying in Hammerlocke?” Piers dared to ask.  
  
“Until I deem you well enough to be on your own without attempting suicide again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for the read! This is my first fanfic here so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes! This originally was just going to be a oneshot, but it got out of hand and I guess it'll be a chaptered work instead. *crosses fingers to finish this in full*
> 
> Don't worry, the suicide attempt will be explained in detail next chapter. 
> 
> Also, the italics are song lyrics, and they actually are lyrics from a song by Ozzy Osbourne called Under the Graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gives his reasons for his attempt, things start to lead to more.

Piers sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, watching Raihan on the other side of the room taking selfies. When the man pointed his Rotom-phone at him, he pulled the front of the hoodie Raihan had put on him earlier over his face. “Gods dammit Raihan, I said no bloody pictures!” He hissed.  
  
“Aw, but you look so adorably small in my hoodie!” Raihan teased. Piers wanted nothing more than for this insane teasing to stop. It’d been like this since they first arrived in Hammerlocke. At least, after their initial chat about why Piers was passed out for two days.  
  
_So why’d you do it?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Why does anyone do it?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I thought Marnie was your rock, preventing you from stupid shite like this!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yea so did I…_ _  
_ _  
_ They’d left it at that and since then Raihan had been teasing him non-stop. “Are y’doin’ this just so I’ll talk more about what happened?” he finally asked. He saw the other man pause mid-selfie before dismissing his Rotom. He shrank back as Raihan stalked over to him and thought maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up, but relaxed when he felt the couch shift with Raihan’s weight.  
  
“That wasn’t my intent, to be honest. Though, I’ve hoped that you’d finally tell me on your own.” He spoke more seriously, softly. It was a rare time Piers would ever hear him like this. There was a long-drawn-out silence between them.  
  
“For a few weeks now… ‘ve ‘ad these lyrics in m’head. I guess they could be interpreted as m’true feelings…” Piers shifted, noting Raihan was watching him but didn’t say anything, not wanting to scare him away. “‘m scared Raihan… ‘ve done things ‘m not proud of, just t’keep Spikemuth from sufferin’... t’keep Marnie from sufferin’.” He shook his head some. “I got mixed in w’the wrong crowd. T’the point that if I refuse what ‘m asked t’do, bad things will happen…” Piers’ eyes were trained on the ground.  
  
“... is it Chairman Rose?” Raihan asked softly. Piers nodded and he heard the other man growl. “Just ‘cause he has money doesn’t mean he can go around blackmailing people!” he snarled.  
  
“Ya can’t say anything t’him about this… please?” Piers near begged.  
  
“You know I can’t. If it’s driving you to want to kill yourself, there is no way I’m going to just let this slide.” Raihan looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
“Why are y’so involved w’such a fuck up like me? Why do y’wanna help someone like me? ‘M nothing, so why me?” Piers needed to know, this attention from Raihan was really starting to get on his nerves.  
  
“Because, I’ve liked you since our first battle...there’s just something about you… about how you care for your pokemon… how you perform on stage. No one else matters to me but you.” Raihan muttered. Piers was honestly shocked by that response and didn’t know how to answer. Of course, he’d found Raihan attractive, who doesn’t? But to have him looking at only Piers? His mind shut down at that information.  
  
After a moment, he shook his head, “Ya can’t say _anything_ to Chairman Rose… I may ‘ave failed at killing m’self, but he won’t fail at killing me for speakin’ out.” 

  
Piers didn't like the hard stare from Raihan. "... what did you take that made you pass out for two days? Because drinking a full bottle of Bacardi 151 may make you sick as a damn dog, but it wouldn't make you dead to the world like that for two days…"  
  
Piers was glad to have Raihan change the subject, assuming he was dropping his insistence to talk to Chairman Rose. the singer was quiet a moment before he softly said, “...Ambien…” He didn’t look at the man next to him but felt his hand on his own.  
  
“You’ve been taking sleeping pills? Has this been affecting you that much?” He whispered softly, sadly. Piers didn’t like that tone in his voice. Sadness. Only he was allowed to be sad. Piers sighed and nodded to him.  
  
“The incident w’Chairman Rose has happened a few times… If I can’t make th’ money that day well…” _then I pay with m’body…_ He left the sentence there, feeling Raihan hug on him. The taller man sighed, leaving them in relative silence for a moment.  
  
“Piers, let me be your sugar daddy.” Raihan had meant it in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood, but Piers took it seriously.  
  
“...okay…if ya think it’ll help…” the rockstar looked up at Raihan. “...unless that was a joke?”  
  
Raihan was frozen before he shook his head, “no… no, it wasn’t. I mean, yes it was originally… but if you let me pay for what you need then no… because then Rose won’t be able to hurt you again.” Piers found himself staring at the dragon-type gym leader, the man staring back at him.  
  
“I will never understand why y’feel the way y’do about me.” the singer shook his head. He watched Raihan shrug, “you haven’t said how you feel about me either way.”  
  
“’m scum, garbage… does it really matter how I feel? Y’ll tire of me eventually and find someone worth yer time.” He jumped when Raihan grabbed his shoulders, staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
“Don’t… don’t ever say that.” He loosened his grip on the man, letting his hand fall from his shoulders. “You’re worth my feelings, but I know you’re not gonna listen so I’ll just have to show you. That is if you let me.” He muttered softly.  
  
Piers watched him before cupping his face and kissing his cheek. “‘ll give it a shot mate…” He pulled back. “...bedroom?” He watched Raihan perk up, standing before he gently tugged Piers down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep up the flow of putting out a chapter a day, but don't hold me to that haha! Next chapter will be NSFW. 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and kind comments! I'll try to keep it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a bit steamy

Throwing the last of his clothing to the floor, Piers looked up at Raihan, watching the muscles in the man’s back flex as he tossed his shirt to the floor with the singer’s clothing. The rockstar suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment at being the only one fully naked. Raihan, on the other hand, didn’t mind the view he was getting. Shifting, the dragon trainer moved up the bed towards Piers. “Bloody hell, Piers…” he breathed as he ran his thumb over the smaller man’s chin.    
  
The singer watched the taller man, waiting for him to take the next step. What he didn’t expect was for the man to pull him into his lap. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, Raihan’s tongue running over his lips before they parted for him. The moment his tongue slid into Piers’s mouth, he pulled back in surprise. “You have a bloody tongue piercing?” This just made the rockstar stick his pierced tongue out.    
  
He felt the bigger male play with the ball on the end of the piercing before kissing him deeply again. The kiss was searing that it was making Piers feel light-headed. It was a good feeling, he decided. He felt Raihan shift under him and heard the sound of clothing falling to the floor. This made Piers pull back from the kiss and look down.    
  
His eyes widened as he ran his fingers along Raihan’s shaft. “Bloody fuckin’ hells, Raihan… I knew ya were big but…” he turned crimson. The other man snorted, “no bigger than you.” that earned him a droll look from Piers and he put his cock up against Raihan’s for size comparison. “Really? There’s a good 4 or 5 inches difference, mate.” he retorted but stopped as Raihan grinned at him in that lop-sided way that he normally did.    
  
Piers gasped as he felt a warm hand wrap around both of their cocks and stroke upward. “Y-ya cheeky fuckin’ bastard…” he blushed. “You love it.” Raihan smirked, stroking them together while slowly rocking into his own hand. Piers moaned, eyes half-lidded to watch the bulge of muscle as Raihan pleasured them both. He couldn’t help rocking his own hips, leaning his head back and moaning loud when the dragon trainer moved his hand in just the right way.   
  
Piers felt himself whimper when the bigger male pulled his hand off them both. He blinked, watching Raihan fiddle in the nearby drawer and come back with some lube. He snatched it from the other male and moved out of his lap. Moving onto all fours, Piers decided to give Raihan a show, coating his fingers in the lube, he circled the finger around his own puckered hole, groaning in pleasure.    
  
He could hear a growl from Raihan as he slid the digit into himself. It was a nice familiar burning feeling. Not unpleasant but very welcome. He thrust the finger a few times, curling it into his own prostate and making a strangled noise. He quickly added a second finger, suddenly feeling impatient. He looked over his shoulder at Raihan and his breath hitched to find him stroking his cock long and slow, a bead of pre at the tip.   
  
At the sight, he decided he could wait any longer, adding a third finger and scissoring them. Piers whimpered, pulling the fingers free and wiggling his ass at Raihan. He heard the other male chuckle and watched him shake his head before making a ‘come hither’ motion at him. Biting his bottom lip, the rocker crawled over to Raihan and rolled his pierced tongue over the male’s tip, licking up the pre and humming at the taste. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bitter as Piers had expected.   
  
Another growl from the dragon trainer and the singer was straddling him. Worrying his bottom lip, he reached behind himself and held Raihan’s cock in place before lowering down on it with a moan. He took him inch by inch very slowly, trying to get used to his size. Piers could feel Raihan shaking from the force of trying to keep himself from thrusting up into him. When he finally fully seated himself on Raihan’s cock, he moaned.    
  
After a few moments, he wiggled his hips before lifting them only to slam his hips back down. Piers cried out, having angled his hips just right so when he lowered his hips, Raihan would hit his prostate. The other man moaned with him. “F-fuckin’ hells… you’re so bloody tight…” Raihan hissed, trying to let Piers control their pace.    
  
Piers trembled, legs shaking as his hips rolled back up. “B-big… so bloody big…” he whimpered. Raihan nuzzled his neck, taking his wrists in his hands. “Want me to take over, baby?” he purred against his skin. The rocker nodded desperately and found the other man’s hand on his hips now. Raihan spared no time, bucking up hard and fast into Piers like his life depended on it, holding the rocker’s hips still as he did.   
  
Every thrust tore a moan from Piers throat as he clung to Raihan. “P-please Rai…. please…” He begged, groaning in pleasure when he felt the man dig his teeth into his neck finally. The relentless thrusts combined with the bloody bite Raihan gave him made him feel that tight coiling in the pit of his belly. “R-rai… i-if ya keep this u-up I--” he whimpered as he felt the dragon trainer thrust harder and faster.    
  
“Cum for me Piers… milk my cock!” he snarled. The command was all he needed before he saw white, crying out and arching as his climax found him. It was one of the best ones he’d ever had. He felt Raihan thrust one last time before filling him up. Pier felt his body slump against Raihan’s as he panted heavily.   
  
It took some time for Piers to recover and when he did, he was met by a worried look from Raihan. “What?” he asked, looking confused. “I was asking if you were okay.” The other man muttered. Piers nodded to him, “‘m doing’ amazin’ right now, mate.” he admitted and that brought back Raihan’s cheery smile.   
  


“Looks like we made a bit of a mess,” Raihan muttered and that only got a grunt from Piers. “We can clean it later…” the rockstar replied, too comfy where he was. He heard the other man click his tongue. “I know you have clothes that you packed, but I think we should go out later.” Piers shifted to look at him, “M’ clothes not good enough?” he teased. “They’re perfectly fine, I just think you could use a bit of fresh air, is all,” Raihan smirked at him as he got up.    
  
“ **_But_ ** I’m going to make us lunch before we go anywhere. You haven’t eaten in a few days so…” Raihan watched Piers nod at him. “Jus’ don’t make anythin’ too heavy…” the singer was asking but really the dragon trainer took it as a plea. Raihan sighed but nodded, getting out of the bed. “Parfait it is then… has everything you need and is light.” Piers cuddled a pillow close as he watched the other man pull-on pants before stepping out of the room.    
  
The singer sighed, closing his eyes.  _ Why does he even care? _ He huffed after the thought and forced himself to get up. He was suddenly feeling too sticky and wanted a shower. He padded into the bathroom, locating the towels and moved to the really fancy shower. “Blimey… knew th’ bloke was loaded but this is ridiculous…” He muttered, turning on the water.    
  
Taking his hair out of his ponytail, he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his aching body. “...feels bloody nice..” he muttered, eyes closed. If it was his choice, he’d live in this shower. He relaxed visibly, grabbing the soap to wash the grim and dirt from his body.    
  
Maybe he could get used to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sooooo sorry this is so late. I was fighting myself back and forth on the smut in this chapter but I've left it in. I can only hope others enjoy it. This is my first time writing it so I apologize if it's bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are spoken about, and something is revealed.

The shower had been much needed, Piers decided after he’d forced himself to leave it. He’d dried off and moved from the bathroom back into the bedroom. He approached his bag and grabbed his bathroom bag and hairdryer. He stepped back into the bathroom, plugging in the hairdryer and drying his hair. It always took him forever the dry his thick and unruly hair. So, an hour later, He was brushing out his dual-colored hair when he felt arms wrap around him.    
  
“Feeling any better babe?” Raihan’s voice was deep and rumbly against his back. Piers shifted away from him so he could pull his hair into its usual ponytail.   
  
“Yea, really needed that shower.” Piers answered as he reached into his bathroom bag and grabbed out his foundation, eyeliner, and eye shadow. He leaned towards the mirror to do his makeup and felt Raihan rest his chin on Piers’s shoulder. “Comfortable?” Piers asked him after he finished applying his foundation.   
  
“Mhm. You’re very huggable.” Raihan smirked as he got a snort from the shorter male. “What? You are. You think you’re not ‘cause you’re short and skinny, but I can guarantee you that you’re very huggable.” He waited until Piers finished his eyeliner before hugging him tightly.   
  
The dark trainer squeaked some in surprise and blushed lightly. “Doesn’t craning yer body down like that hurt?” He muttered.   
  
Raihan laughed, “Like you’re one to talk.” That earned him a frown and glare. “What? You constantly slouch even when walking.”    
  
“I know this, but ya didn’t ‘ave t’ remind me that I ‘ave horrible posture,” Piers muttered as he finished his eye shadow. Raihan lifted his chin and kissed him tenderly.    
  
“I didn’t mean any offense, I was teasing you.” He said softly and watched the dark trained scratch the back of his head.    
  
“I know, I jus’ get a bit sensitive over it sumtimes…” He muttered before he moved out of the dragon trainer’s hold to go back into the bedroom. Raihan followed him, watching as Piers pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, fishnet arm warmers, and a deep fuschia t-shirt that had the words “Go!Go!Yell!” on it. He got even more curious as he watched Piers put his eyebrow and septum piercings in.    
  
“You have all these piercings, and I didn’t even know about them.” Raihan laughed some.    
  
Piers looked up at him, “That’s jus’ ‘cause Rose forbid me t’ wear ‘em as a Gym Leader…” He trailed off. The dragon trainer noticed the tension Piers had at mentioning Rose, and he felt anger boil up inside himself.    
  
“Well, Rose can’t control you anymore, nor will I ever let him near you again.” He snapped and snarled, causing Piers to look up at him in surprise.    
  
“Rai…?”   
  
“He just pisses me off so bloody much! Where does he get off thinking he can use his cash to control others?! Especially after he endangered all of Galar!” Raihan was growling and trembling in anger. He felt Pier wrap his arms around him, hugging him tightly.   
  
The dark trainer tightened his hold on the dragon trainer, trembling against him. The taller man wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “I swear to you, you’ll never have to deal with that prick again,” he muttered against his hair. Piers remained silent, shaking against Raihan and clinging to him.   
  
“Rai… what if he threatens Marnie if I don’t do as he says?” he whispered against his shoulder. The dual colored haired man would feel Raihan’s hold on him tighten.    
  
“Either I’ll move her in here with us, or I’ll send Flygon and Duraludon to protect her. He’s not going to hurt you or your sister again.” He snarled angrily.    
  
“...thank ya…” Piers’s words were barely a whisper as he fought off crying. “It’s okay Rai.. ‘m okay…” he promised quietly against his shoulder. He felt the taller man rub his back, calming them both down.    
  
Raihan pulled back, holding Piers’s shoulders gently in his hands. “I’ll send Flygon and Duraludon to go protect her, she’ll be safe. I’ll make sure of it.” He reached up to wipe a tear that had escaped down the shorter man’s cheek. “I swear it to you.”   
  
Piers nodded softly and exhaled slowly. “We should probably go eat.”   
  
Raihan nodded, releasing his hold on Piers to pull on a pair of black shorts and a deep blue wife-beater. He returned to Piers, taking his hand in his own and led him out of the bedroom. The shorter man followed him, feeling calmer than a moment ago as he sat at the kitchen bar where a parfait awaited him.    
  
“Thank ya again, Rai. Ya didn’t ‘ave t’ d’ any o’ this…” Piers muttered, eating his food.    
  
Raihan snorted, “Like hell, I didn’t. Who else cares about you the way Marnie and I do?”   
  
“Leon…” Piers muttered and he saw Raihan pause.    
  
“... Did Leon confess to you or something…?”    
  
The dual colored haired male seemed to hesitate.    
  
“Yea… back durin’ the semi-finals… Rose didn’t particularly like that…” He admitted.    
  
Raihan cursed, “I’m guessing you turned him down… but how do you feel about him?”   
  
“I don’t know… same as I do about ya… but, I know yer rivals an’ if I ‘ad t’ choose, ‘d choose ya…” Piers felt flustered and avoided looking into Raihan’s eyes.   
  
The dragon trainer sighed, “Yea, Leon’s my rival, but he’s also my best friend. I’ll see if he can’t join us for dinner tonight. I think we three need to talk things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late, Life has been busy. Sorry this a shorter chapter, and yes... I have fallen prey to Raihan/Piers/Leon.
> 
> I apologize for any inconsistencies, but I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon comes over and Piers gets to reveal the truth of his suicide attempt

After having opted to move when they’d go out for “fresh air” to the next day, Raihan had followed that up by calling Leon to see if he was free. Luckily, he’d just caught him leaving the Battle Tower for the day, so he said he’d take the train to Hammerlock and come hang out for a bit. Piers had moved back to the couch, watching whatever Raihan had put on TV, despite the man live vlogging his life with his Rotom floating around him right next to him.   
  
When the doorbell rang, that’s when Raihan ended his live vlogging. Piers watched him open the door and greet Leon with a hug. “Hey man, glad you could make it!” Raihan grinned.    
  
“Well, you invited me over so how could I say--” he paused, spotting Piers sitting on the couch quietly before blushing light and looking away, scratching the back of his head. “--no…?”    
  
“Well, this whole room just got tense.” Raihan grinned, closing the door and moving to flop onto the couch next to Piers. “Why don’t you come sit on the other side of Piers?”    
  
“I… don’t want to make him uncomfortable…” Leon looked away.   
  
Piers sighed, “Ya don’t make me uncomfortable, Lee. Th’ shite I said was so Rose would stop glarin’ at me.” He muttered, putting his chin in his hand and looking away.   
  
Leon seemed to blink, “Wait, you mean you didn’t mean what you said?” He watched the singer shake his head. The ex-champion moved and sat beside Piers, facing him and taking his hand gently. “Just what had Rose been doing to you?”   
  
Before Piers could answer, Raihan spoke up with a growl, “Apparently driving him to take sleeping pills and nearly offing himself.”    
  
The singer could see the physical rage on Leon’s face. “He’s lucky he’s in jail then.”   
  
“He’s not though.” Piers stopped when both men stared at him.   
  
“What do you mean he’s not?” Raihan asked slowly. “You telling me I haven’t been visiting him in jail?”   
  
“When was yer last visit w’ th’ bloke?”   
  
“A week ago.” Raihan answered.   
  
“He was released four days ago… an’ th’ first thing th’ bloody tosser did was come see me.” Piers muttered.    
  
Raihan shook with rage, “The fuck did he say to you?”   
  
Piers was quiet, his hair falling into his face.   
  
“Piers… please tell us.. Please. It’s not good to bottle it up.” Leon tried to coax him.   
  
Sighing, the singer put his head in his hands. After a long moment, he pulled out his phone and played a video.    
  
It started with Rose in his doorway and speaking to him about possibly sleeping with him with Piers refusing to do so turning into Rose calling him all sorts of names. When that hadn’t worked, Rose had grabbed him and backed him into the house. He’d dropped the phone but the rotom in it was smart enough to follow and catch everything. The moment Rose pinned him to the bed, how Piers had fought, and when Rose had told him that if he didn’t stop fighting, Marnie would be next. The rest of the video was rose having his way with Piers, leaving, and Piers sitting for hours in a shower.    
  
The singer couldn’t bring himself to face the two men sitting next to him. He only lifted his head when he heard pokemon being released from their pokeballs.   
  
“Flygon, take Duraludon and go protect Marnie.”   
  
“Rillaboom, Drakloak, you too as well.”   
  
Piers looked between them both in surprise. He’d already known Raihan was going to send his pokemon, but Leon too? As he watched the Pokemon leave to do as told, he suddenly felt two pairs of arms around him and he was brought into one of the tightest embraces he’d ever experienced. He could feel them both trembling and shaking in anger.   
  
“Fuck! I was so mad at you for being so careless, Piers… So bloody angry! Now, I can’t damn well blame you for it. Not when that bloody bastard did what he did to you.” Raihan snarled angrily.    
  
“I feel stupid, I should have kept a better eye on Rose.” Leon muttered, shaking his head in frustration.   
  
“Ya blokes can’t blame yerselves for things ya ‘ave no control over. An’, honestly, this isn’t why we invited Leon over… is it Rai?”   
  
Raihan sighed and cursed under his breath, “Let us cool down first, I already know you don’t want us talking to Rose about this, and I see why you’re scared he’d kill you over it.”   
  
“The bloody loon ‘as shown me videos on ‘is bloody phone o’ ‘im killin’ for less.” Piers muttered. “‘Course ‘m bloody terrified.”   
  
He was hugged tighter then, Leon and Raihan growling in anger.    
  
Then his phone rang, and Piers saw it was Marnie. He looked confused, terrified even as he answered. “Marns..?”   
  
“...I told you not to tell anyone, didn’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the scene with Rose and sorry this fic has been kind of all over the place. (or is that just me?) I'm kinda just going with the flow here, but I think one or two chapters will finish it off. Also sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest @.@


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets what's coming to him

“I didn’t! I swear t’ ya!” Piers immediately blurted out, panic evident on his face and in his demeanor. He was clutching his phone tight.    
  
“Then why are two of Raihan’s and Leon’s pokemon here?” Rose’s voice came out demandingly.    
  
Piers was shaking and trembling, what little color in his face was now gone, drained from the Terror of the situation at hand. “Wh-where’s Marnie…?” he didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to know he’d failed his sister.   
  
“I have her right here with me.” He felt sick with how Rose purred. “I told you to never say anything to anyone, didn’t I? Well, I guess Marnie will do just fine in your place.”    
  
“No! No please don’t!” Piers begged, getting up off the couch and rushing to the door, “‘ll come t’ ya… d’ whatever th’ ‘ell ya want. Jus’ please let Marnie go.”    
  
“Too late for that, people know what I’ve done to you. This is your punishment, take it.” Rose growled.    
  
Raihan grabbed Piers as he used his Rotom phone to call the police, and asking the operator to stay quiet and listen. “Don’t ‘urt Marnie, please!” He begged, near sobbing.   
  
“She’s beautiful though, she’ll be so much tighter than you and so much more fun.” He could feel Rose grinning on the other end.   
  
Piers broke down, sobbing, “‘d d’ anythin’ for ya not t’ ‘urt ‘er!”   
  
“An’ that’s why I’m hurting her… you sound so beautiful when you cry.”   
  
Raihan snarled as Leon growled, both so tempted to yell at Rose but didn’t want him to hang up, not while the police were on their way, as per what the operator had told him after hearing enough.   
  
Piers, on the other hand, was sobbing and it hurt their soul seeing him like this. Leon and Raihan looked at one another before nodding. The dragon-type leader grabbed Piers’s arm and led him outside, coaxing him to keep talking to Rose.   
  
As much as Piers didn’t want to, he spoke, “P-Please… ‘ll come t’ Spikemuth alone… let ya ‘urt me any way ya want…” he begged the man. He looked surprised when Leon, on the back of Charizard, lifted him onto the pokemon, Raihan also getting on.    
  
“Where’s the fun in that? I don’t want you willing, I want you to  _ hurt _ like you hurt me!” Rose snarled. Charizard took off then, flying to Spikemuth.    
  
“Marnie doesn’t deserve t’ suffer ‘cause o’ me!” Piers argued. He heard a laugh on the other end of the phone.    
  
“Should have thought about that when you did what you did. You were lovely when you sucked my cock after I paid you just to fix Spikemuth’s pokemon center… lovelier when you let me pound your ass into the mattress just to have me put corvitaxis outside of your city… but it was  _ perfect _ when I took you against your will years ago… and again four days ago.” As Rose spoke, the Dark-type trainer could feel the two men with him exhuming anger.    
  
Charizard landed right outside of Spikemuth and Piers hopped down, running into the town without making sure Raihan and Leon were with him.    
  
“I never once told ya t’ d’ anythin’ t’ Marnie!” Piers felt his heart dropping with every minute passing.    
  
“You told me  _ not  _ to. You should know that just makes me  _ want _ to. Now, if you’re done distracting me, I have business to attend.” Before Piers could say any more, he hung up.    
  
Panic set in and Piers called for Team Yell. “Ya blokes search for Marnie, got it?!” He watched them salute and all run off in different directions. Piers, however, decided to try the Gym first, sprinting and nearly tripping to get there.   
  
He jumped over barricades, dashed around trash cans, and even ran passed zigzagoons and linoones without saying hi. The residents knew something was up and decided to try and help him search when he told them it was Marnie he worried about.    
  
He was out of breath by the time he reached the gym, and there was Rose, holding Marnie’s wrists in his hands as she tried to kick out of his grasp. For the first time in his life, Piers saw red. Despite the lack of breath, he yelled, tackling Rose to the ground and effectively making him let go of Marnie.    
  
Because of the surprise sprung on Rose, Piers had the upper hand. Scrabbling on the ground with the elder man, the singer punched him right in the nose. It might not have been a good idea as Rose took this as an advantage and rolled them over, pinning Piers as he fought to hit him again.    
  
“Haha, was that all you had?” Rose laughed in his face before Marnie’s fist met his eye.    
  
“Get off m’ big bro!” She growled, kicking him in the side until he let go of Piers to go after her again. Piers grabbed his ankles, making Rose hit his face hard on the pavement and Marnie curb-stomped him hard. Rose spit out a few teeth, bleeding from his mouth and completely done with the siblings.   
He reached out and grabbed them both, ready to pick them up when he found himself face-first on the pavement yet again. The ex-chairman snarled and went to lift his head only to find a foot on the back of his head. “Stay down.” Leon growled, having jumped from Charizard’s back and landed on the man.    
  
Raihan walked in with the police, moving to crouch in front of Rose. He nodded to Leon, who moved off Rose and let him stand. The elder man tried to run only to have Raihan grab his arm and yank him back before head butting him hard, Leon followed it with a punch to the side of his face, effectively knocking him out.    
  
Handing Rose over to the Police, they moved over to Piers and Marnie. The singer was hugging his sister close, apologizing profusely to her. Getting tired of it, she held his face in her hands. “Stop… It’s not yer fault an’ ya know it.” She wiped away his tears and hugged him again.    
  
Piers sighed but tensed feeling to more pairs of arms around him before relaxing once again. “‘M sor--” Leon cut him off first with a deep kiss, and before he could react, as the kissed ended, Raihan gave him one too.    
  
Marnie smirked at him teasingly, “Ya got a pair of great boyfriends, big bro.”   
  
“I--” He was crimson but then realized neither of them corrected her.    
  
They really were his boyfriends…   
  
Wait…. He had Boyfriends?!?! Not one, but bloody two?!   
  
“Aw, bollocks…”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might have had to much fun writing this. One more chapter to wrap it all up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

It’d been a month and Piers really thought he’d been dreaming this whole time. There was really no way he was living full time with Raihan and Leon, no way he had a concert in Alola in a week, no way Rose was tried and found guilty, locked away for good, and there was absolutely no way he’d finally gotten Spikemuth back into working order.   
  
Okay, maybe there was a way...Thanks to that way being him dating the ex-champion. Leon really had stepped up where Rose had not, repaving the Gym, fixing the street lights, moving the corvitaxis  _ into  _ the city by building a hatch in the roof for the taxis to get through easily.    
  
Bills had been so hard before but Raihan refused to let Piers handle them himself. The Dragon-type leader was now paying a least a third of the bills so Piers was left with enough money to pursue his culinary talents. He’d never believed Marnie when she’d told him he was a great cook, but making dinner for his boyfriends every night meant he was constantly bombarded with compliments.    
  
His life had become…  _ domestic _ … and Piers found he couldn’t complain about it. He felt better having a routine every day. Having two boyfriends, coming home at different times of the day, to greet and welcome home. It was even better when he got to make them lunch to take with them to work, and you better believe number one pokegram star, Raihan, took pictures of his lunch with Leon  _ every day _ . It made Piers genuinely happy.    
  
Granted, Piers still had his off days. Dark days of not really wanting to be there anymore. Now, though, he had others to think about besides Marnie. Even then, he still struggled, but he could always rely on Leon and Raihan to bring him back down to earth if he needed it.    
  
Life was great, Pier decided as he took a drink of his coffee. Setting the mug down, he looked at his lyrics notebook, tapping his cheek with his pen. He thought of how this particular song went and finally the title settled with him.  _ Ordinary Man _ .    
  
**_“Don’t forget me as the colors fade…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is. thanks for taking this crazy ride with me on my very first fanfic. I've been writing for years and I only decided that maybe if I can do this and prove to myself that I can finish something then maybe I can get my book idea out finally. I plan to write more fanfics, next one might be a one-shot... but that's what this one should have been and we see where this got me haha! hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :) Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos! I was really surprised by them, I thought this fic would fall flat, but it's nice to see I was wrong!
> 
> As this fic started, so does it end. The ending song title and line (which is the title of this fic) are all from the song titled Ordinary Man by Ozzy Osbourne.


End file.
